magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Return to Dominaria: Episode 10
Return to Dominaria: Episode 10 è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Martha Wells e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 16 maggio 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Piedemoccio e di diversi planeswalkers. Racconto precedente: Return to Dominaria: Episode 9 Storia Per molto tempo Piedemoccio non conosceva nulla al di fuori del tiepido scafo della Cavalcavento e del cocente sole di Bogardan. Man mano che cresceva, passando dalla fase di spora verso quella di formazione dei gambi, poteva udire i suoni e le voci di altri esseri viventi. Queste voci a volte erano rumorose, altre volte calme, e gradualmente imparò a distinguerle come appartenenti a singole forme di vita. Un giorno, due di queste singole forme di vita utilizzarono una corda per scendere nello scafo con uno strumento: un lungo manico di legno con una lama montata in cima. “Penso che questo sia rimasto qui per troppo tempo”, disse una delle forme di vita. “Sarà difficile da staccare.” “Basta che prima gli dai una bella botta”, disse l’altra. “Dovrebbe farlo cedere un po’.” Piedemoccio non pensava assolutamente che una botta fosse bella. Poi dal cielo arrivò un ruggito di fuoco e le voci urlarono allarmate. Le due forme di vita lasciarono cadere i loro strumenti e tornarono di fretta alle corde per raggiungere il terreno. Il suono e l’odore del fuoco furono sufficienti a velocizzare lo sviluppo di Piedemoccio, portandolo direttamente allo stadio successivo. Fece uscire di colpo i suoi gambi parzialmente cresciuti dal proprio involucro esterno ed esitò. Non era abbastanza sviluppato da avere un ampio campo visivo e non riusciva a capire da dove provenissero il fuoco e le urla. Ma questo tiepido scafo era stata la sua intera vita e aveva paura ad andarsene. Proprio per questo iniziò la faticosa scalata verso l’alto. I suoi gambi erano deboli e sottosviluppati, e tremava per lo sforzo dell’arrampicata. Le ondate di calore nell’aria gli seccavano la pelle e rimanere aggrappato era sempre più difficile. Quasi zoppicante dallo sfinimento, raggiunse la cima del ponte ed ondeggiò sotto la sbarra più bassa del parapetto. Il calore era cessato, ma le voci stavano continuando. Piedemoccio sapeva che non era ancora al sicuro e si trascinò fino ad attraversare il ponte, in cerca di un rifugio. Il ponte sparì improvvisamente sotto di esso. Piombò verso il basso, attraverso l’aria scura e vuota, ed atterrò con un tonfo. Rimase per terra per un po’ di tempo, stordito dall’oscurità e dalla caduta, finché non si rese conto di poter percepire una presenza. Una calda stella bianca, che brillava in mezzo alla rete di tubi e metallo che riempiva lo spazio scuro. Essa diede a Piedemoccio la forza di strisciare ancora più lontano, fino a trovare un passaggio che, attraversato, portava ad uno spazio vuoto dove potesse finalmente riposare. Piedemoccio crebbe nell’oscurità, con la splendente stella bianca che gli forniva tutto il nutrimento che gli avrebbe potuto dare il sole. Dopo un certo periodo di tempo, si accorse che la sua casa si era sollevata e che si stava spostando in aria, ma non era sicuro di cosa significasse ciò. Man mano che cresceva e che i suoi sensi si sviluppavano, iniziò ad udire delle voci, trasportate dai tubi che connettevano la stella bianca nel cuore della nave con il resto del suo corpo Thran. “Spero che sia tutto a posto laggiù”, disse una voce. “Questo agente della Cabala è riuscito a fregare un’intera accademia di maghi… non è promettente.” La stella bianca circondava questa voce con un caldo bagliore, e Piedemoccio era sicuro di averla già sentita in passato, prima della sua fase di crescita dei gambi. Questa era la voce che aveva condotto la rinascita della nave. Tiana. Si chiamava Tiana. Un’altra voce disse: “All’agente bastava mantenere un basso profilo e far finta di non essere un assassino assetato di sangue.” Questo era Arvad, che era stato richiamato dalla stella bianca all’altro capo del mondo perché fosse l’amico e l’aiutante di Tiana. “I cultisti della Cabala sono molto bravi in questo.” “Aspetta, quello lì è il gufo di Jhoira? Ci aveva detto che l’avrebbe mandato non appena avessero finito.” “È il suo gufo. Inizio a preparare la cena.” Piedemoccio sapeva di essere vicino all’inizio della sua fase emergente, durante la quale i suoi gambi si sarebbero rafforzati. Ad un certo punto avrebbe dovuto avventurarsi fuori, ma il mondo esterno era stato veramente spaventoso durante la sua prima esperienza. Sembrava molto più sensato rimanere in quel luogo ed iniziare un ciclo di riproduzione precoce. Alla fine di questa fase avrebbe avuto compagnia, almeno. Piedemoccio entrò in uno stato dormiente durante la riproduzione, così da concentrare la propria energia, ma quando si risvegliò avvertì un senso di calore all’interno dello scafo della nave. L’aria era secca come polvere. Era assolutamente più sensato rimanere lì dov’era, in quel buio sicuro, protetto dalla stella bianca. Ma sentì di nuovo delle voci. Una disse: “Mi piace tua figlia.” Quella era Jhoira, una voce ben conosciuta dalla nave, che risuonava fino nelle sue ossa Thran. La nave riconobbe la risata di Teferi. “Era ovvio che ti piacesse. Avresti dovuto conoscere Subira.” “Quindi non sei pentito? Di aver rinunciato alla tua scintilla?” “Sono pentito di molte cose. Ma non di questo.” Piedemoccio fraternizzava con i suoi nuovi germogli, principalmente, godendosi quel senso di amicizia, ma ascoltava anche le voci, cercando di scoprire di più sui vari abitanti della nave. L’aroma di Yavimaya si diffuse verso il basso, attraverso le aperture delle pareti di legno. Piedemoccio era sul punto di convincersi ad uscire per dare un’occhiata. Ma i germogli ancora non potevano muoversi, ed il fresco aroma verde di Yavimaya era combinato con una spaventosa puzza di fumo. Piedemoccio si strinse insieme ai suoi germogli e non si mosse. Poi una voce disse: “La Cavalcavento è così uguale, eppure così diversa.” Karn, sussurrò la stella bianca. Piedemoccio percepì la struttura Thran che mormorava in risposta. “Per te è strano essere di nuovo a bordo?” Questa era Shanna, nel cui sangue erano presenti motivi simili a quelli intrecciati nelle ossa della nave. “Dopo tutto quello che ti è successo?” Karn rispose con una nota divertita nella sua voce riecheggiante: “Dopo tutto quello che mi è successo, ogni cosa è strana.” Raff era un altro componente che aveva un sangue familiare. Piedemoccio era conscio delle due nuove arrivate, Chandra e Jaya, che sapevano di fuoco, anche se alla stella bianca non sembrava importasse. Jhoira disse: “Jodah mi ha parlato di te. Sa che sei tornata?” Jaya disse: “Oh. Non sapevo che fosse tornato anche lui.” “È a Tolaria Occidentale, all’Accademia. Una volta finito tutto, possiamo riportarti là. Se vuoi.” “Grazie dell’offerta. Ma non sono sicura di quanto io sia effettivamente tornata, se capisci ciò che intendo.” La nave non conosceva gli altri due a bordo, ma la stella bianca non era contraria alla loro presenza. Nemmeno a quella della donna che aveva la morte incisa sulla pelle. Liliana disse: “Non hai nominato Josu con Chandra.” Gideon le disse: “No, e non lo farò. Non devo raccontarle io quella storia, giusto?” “Se gliene avessi parlato, avresti potuto sfruttare la cosa per farla sentire… per farle capire che avrebbe dovuto veramente aiutarci a sconfiggere Belzenlok.” Gideon sembrava esasperato. Ma Gideon sembrava esasperato quasi sempre, quindi Piedemoccio non era sicuro che significasse veramente qualcosa. “Liliana… se è questo ciò che vuoi, perché non gliel’hai detto?” “Non ne ho bisogno, o sbaglio? Vuole già aiutarci ad uccidere Belzenlok.” “Perché concorda con noi sul fatto che debba essere fatto prima di affrontare nuovamente Nicol Bolas. Non comprendo nemmeno cosa tu mi stia chiedendo. Stai cercando di capire perché il mio istinto non mi ha fatto utilizzare delle informazioni ottenute in stretta confidenza da un’amica per manipolare un’altra mia amica?” “No, certo che no!” Liliana se ne andò velocemente. Piedemoccio sentì mormorare Gideon: “La sua capacità di mentire a sé stessa è quasi infinita.” Piedemoccio iniziò a considerare seriamente la possibilità di abbandonare il suo rifugio sicuro. I germogli avevano raggiunto la loro prima fase di sviluppo dei gambi e Piedemoccio aveva inviato loro dei segnali chimici per informarli di completare la loro transizione. Fecero uscire i propri gambi e iniziarono a fare pratica camminando per la stanza ed arrampicandosi sulle sue pareti. Piedemoccio aveva bisogno di usare i propri gambi prima di tornare in una nuova fase dormiente. Stava considerando questo problema, quando la porta si aprì. Una sagoma era lì in piedi. Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che Piedemoccio aveva visto un altro essere vivente, quindi era più curioso che spaventato. Dopo un po’, la sagoma disse: “Tiana, penso di aver trovato la fonte di quell’odore.” Era Arvad! Piedemoccio compose un gambo a forma di braccio dalle fibre del suo corpo e lo salutò. “Lo spazio di deposito di fianco al compartimento del motore principale”, aggiunse Arvad. Piedemoccio ed Arvad si fissarono fino all’arrivo di Tiana. “Oh, Santa Serra”, disse lei. Piedemoccio la salutò. “Sbaglio o mi ha appena salutato?” Disse Tiana. “Penso proprio di sì.” Arvad esitò: “Se riesci a capirmi, salutaci tutti e due.” Piedemoccio compose un secondo gambo a forma di braccio e salutò entrambi. “Oh.” Tiana sembrava stupefatta. “Allora va bene.” “Penso che sia un thallid”, disse Arvad. “Probabile.” Tiana rimase in silenzio per un attimo. “Ehi, sei un thallid?” Piedemoccio non aveva un apparato vocale per rispondere, ma utilizzò i suoi gambi a forma di braccia per gesticolare. Non era ancora completamente sicuro di che cosa fosse, nonostante percepisse che certe conoscenze sarebbero giunte in una fase più avanzata dello sviluppo. Era difficile trasmettere questi concetti con dei gesti. “Sta chiaramente cercando di risponderti”, disse Arvad. “Non userei la parola chiaramente”, disse Tiana. “Solo perché non ha una faccia?” Chiese Arvad. Tiana sembrò cercare di girare la testa di lato per osservare Piedemoccio da un’altra angolazione. “Bè, sì, ma ci sta parlando, quindi sta sicuramente… Aspetta un attimo, Raff potrebbe riuscire a parlarci.” Tiana se ne andò. Piedemoccio e Arvad si fissarono ancora un po’. Arvad disse: “Ciao. Sono Arvad. A volte mi chiamano il Maledetto.” Piedemoccio gesticolò per far intendere di aver capito, poi indicò lo strato di melma attorno ai suoi gambi, cercando di far capire ad Arvad il proprio nome. “Ah-ah”, disse Arvad. Poi tornò Tiana insieme a Raff. Raff disse: “Oh, va bene, questo è un thallid. Ehilà, thallid.” Piedemoccio compose un terzo gambo a forma di braccio per salutare. “Grazie dell’aiuto, Raff”, disse Tiana. Il suo tono suggeriva che non fosse affatto d’aiuto. “Cosa ci fa qui?” “Bè, i thallid sono originari di Yavimaya, e sono in qualche modo imparentati con i funghi”, spiegò Raff. “Furono originariamente creati per… Oh, ve lo dirò più tardi. Mi sentirei un po’ a disagio a cominciare la spiegazione con lui qui in piedi. Questo probabilmente è salito a bordo in forma di spora, attaccato a quel seme di albero elementale che Jhoira utilizzò per far ricrescere lo scafo. Oh, ehi, e ha già avuto dieci piccolini.” “COSA?” Disse Tiana. Piedemoccio osservò i suoi germogli, tutti in fase di sviluppo dei gambi. Li incoraggiò, e loro salutarono i loro nuovi amici. “Sì, quelli sono piccoli thallid. Ciao, piccoli thallid”, disse Raff. Si rivolse a Tiana. “Che cosa avevate intenzione di fare?” Tiana non rispose, ma sospirò profondamente. Piedemoccio non sapeva come interpretarlo. Arvad disse: “Non ha-Non hanno mostrato alcun segno ostile verso di noi o verso la nave… Dobbiamo per forza fare qualcosa al riguardo?” “Potremmo portarlo a Yavimaya”, suggerì Raff. “Ci siamo appena stati”. Tiana mise entrambe le mani nel cumulo ramato sulla sua testa, come se volesse toglierselo. “Va bene, per ora lasciamolo qui dov’è. Vado a parlare con Jhoira.” Arvad chiuse la porta, e Piedemoccio li sentì camminare via. Con la voce che si affievoliva a causa della distanza, Raff disse: “Dì a Jhoira che per Serra va bene che stia qui-Ahi! Stavo scherzando!” Piedemoccio analizzò la propria situazione, poi guardò i suoi germogli. Istintivamente, sapeva che era giunto il momento di spostarsi ed osservare il mondo. Bè, era meglio iniziare. Piedemoccio inviò dei segnali chimici ai suoi germogli per dire loro che era ora di abbandonare la loro dimora. Una volta che furono tutti pronti sul pavimento, Piedemoccio andò verso la porta. Spingendola per aprirla, fece un passo fuori, invitando i germogli a seguirlo. Seguì la strada presa da Tiana ed Arvad. Avevano percorso un grosso corridoio con una curva, e Piedemoccio comprese che doveva sicuramente percorrere tutto l’interno dello scafo della nave. Andò verso la prima apertura e ritrovò Tiana ed Arvad in piedi all’interno di una stanza nella parte centrale della nave, che presentava diverse aperture verso altri corridoi. Arvad disse: “Ci ha seguiti. E con i piccolini.” “Lo vedo.” Tiana fissò Piedemoccio e Piedemoccio la fissò a sua volta. Liliana piombò nella stanza, si fermò, e chiese: “Cos’è questo?” “Sono thallid, vengono da Yavimaya, probabilmente”, disse Tiana. Arvad parlò a Piedemoccio: “Thallid, questa è Liliana.” Piedemoccio la salutò, ed invitò i suoi germogli a fare lo stesso. Tiana aggiunse: “A quanto pare sono rimasti a bordo della nave da quando iniziammo a costruirla-” Liliana guardò torvamente Piedemoccio. “Sì, non mi interessa. Cosa sanno fare?” Tiana lanciò un’occhiata a Piedemoccio. “Per ora, fissano le persone.” “Bè, mi pare un po’ inutile.” Liliana si rivolse ad Arvad e disse: “Come fai a non mangiare le persone?” Arvad poteva mangiare le persone? Non era rassicurante. Piedemoccio e tutti i suoi germogli si girarono verso Arvad. Anche Arvad sembrava sorpreso. “Non è stata una mia decisione. Non volevo diventare un vampiro. Sono stato trasformato contro la mia volontà.” Liliana gesticolò con una mano. “Sì, ho capito, ma dopo che sei stato trasformato, bere sangue non sarebbe dovuta essere una cosa naturale per te?” “No.” Arvad sembrava confuso. “Stai cercando di convincermi che bere sangue sia una buona idea?” “No, certo che no.” Liliana sembrò rivalutare la sua risposta. “A meno che non sia vantaggioso, in quel caso-” Tiana aveva incrociato le braccia, osservandola con espressione curiosa. Poi disse: “Gli stai chiedendo come ha fatto a resistere all’impulso di essere egoista.” Liliana si voltò per fulminarla con lo sguardo. “No, non sto chiedendo questo.” Si voltò nuovamente verso Arvad. “Ma, dato che l’ha accennato, come hai fatto a farlo?” L’espressione di Arvad si fece pensosa. “Non è stato facile. Ho dovuto fissare una mia immagine di come fossi prima del cambiamento. Un’immagine di ciò che avrei voluto diventare.” Aggiunse: “Con l’influsso della Pietra del Potere, è molto più facile. Ma so che potrei dover rinunciare alla sua influenza, se necessario, e comunque mantenere il controllo.” Non sembrava ciò che Liliana avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire. “Quindi non c’è nessun trucchetto.” Tiana si grattò la testa e chiese: “C’è qualcosa di cui vorresti parlare? Io sono un angelo. Dovremmo essere abbastanza bravi in questo genere di cose.” “No, certo che no.” Liliana indietreggiò in preda all’orrore. “Non ha importanza. E se dite a qualcuno che abbiamo avuto questa conversazione, ve ne pentirete entrambi.” Se ne andò velocemente, verso un altro corridoio. Era stato interessante. Piedemoccio era sempre più convinto della sua scelta esplorativa. Dopo essere cresciuto per così tanto tempo nell’oscurità, il mondo esterno si stava dimostrando un posto molto interessante. Ovviamente c’era ancora tantissimo da vedere. Scelse un altro corridoio e partì. Dietro di esso, Arvad disse: “Ehm, meglio avvertire gli altri della sua presenza.” Tiana disse: “Io vado davanti, tu vai a poppa.” Piedemoccio esplorò per un po’ di tempo. I sinuosi percorsi dei corridoi e le forme arrotondate delle stanze erano piacevolmente familiari. Le persone avevano detto che la nave era cresciuta dal seme di un elementale, ecco perché probabilmente gli sembrava così familiare, perché aveva protetto Piedemoccio ed aveva accelerato la sua crescita ed il suo ciclo vitale, e perché Piedemoccio sembrava conoscere e comprendere così tante cose riguardo i suoi altri abitanti. Trovò un’apertura verso una camera e guardò dentro. Teferi era seduto a un lato della stanza a leggere un libro, e dall’altro lato Gideon stava affilando un’arma. Gideon alzò lo sguardo verso Piedemoccio. Piedemoccio lo salutò. Gideon disse: “Teferi.” Teferi alzò brevemente lo sguardo. “Ah, i thallid. Sì, Tiana aveva detto di averne trovati di vivi nel compartimento del motore.” Gideon rimase in silenzio per un attimo, poi disse: “Non sembrerebbe un problema nostro”, e tornò ad affilare la lama. Piedemoccio li osservò per un po’, ma non fecero nient’altro, quindi passò oltre. Più avanti trovò un grosso compartimento nel quale Jhoira era seduta a un tavolo. Jhoira era la preferita della nave. Lei aveva una lente sopra l’occhio destro per esaminare il cristallo e delle componenti da artefice in metallo sparse sul tavolo. Cercò di raggiungere un attrezzo fuori dalla sua portata e Piedemoccio utilizzò un gambo a forma di braccio in più per prenderlo e consegnarglielo. Lei disse: “Grazie, Shanna.” “Non sono io.” Shanna entrò nella stanza e prese posto a sedere di fronte a Jhoira. “E cercherò di non prenderla sul personale.” “Cosa?” Jhoira alzò lo sguardo, sbattendo le palpebre. Si concentrò su Piedemoccio. “Oh, scusami. Sì, Tiana aveva detto che c’erano dei clandestini.” Raff aveva seguito Shanna all’interno della stanza. “Ciao, thallid.” Si sedette e disse a Shanna: “Sto solo dicendo che molti guerrieri famosi hanno un passato tragico.” “Io no”, disse Shanna, come per concludere la conversazione. “Lo so, penso soltanto che sia strano”, continuò Raff. “Tu sei strano”, replicò Shanna. Piedemoccio pensò che l’essere quasi ucciso da una pala e dover utilizzare i suoi gambi ancora poco sviluppati per fuggire e potersi riparare nel compartimento motori della nave potesse considerarsi un passato tragico, ma tutto era andato piuttosto bene da quel momento in poi. I suoi germogli esploravano attentamente la stanza, analizzando i libri e gli attrezzi in tutti i ripiani che potevano raggiungere. “Ti prego di chiedere loro di non toccare nulla.” Disse Jhoira a Piedemoccio. Piedemoccio disse ai germogli di non avvicinarsi troppo agli oggetti, nonostante non avessero ancora sviluppato dei gambi a forma di braccia. Raff, a quanto pare, voleva ancora parlare di passati tragici. “No, voglio dire, sei sicura che non sia nemmeno un pochino tragico?” Shanna sospirò. “C’è stata quella volta quando mia sorella minore aveva bruciato il pane al miele durante la mattina del Solstizio perché ci stava provando con i vicini, e mia sorella maggiore le aveva detto che aveva rovinato la festa. Lacrime a fiumi.” Jhoira si sistemò la lente. “Sai, Raff, nemmeno te hai un passato tragico.” “È perché ha a malapena un passato”, disse Shanna. Raff si raddrizzò. “Non potete sapere che il mio passato non sia stato tragico.” Jhoira alzò le sopracciglia. Lui provò a dire: “Non è facile studiare all’Accademia di Tolaria, sai?” “Sì che lo sa”, fece notare Shanna. Jhoira appoggiò il mento su una mano, guardando Raff con uno sguardo maligno attraverso la lente sul suo occhio. “E in quante fratture temporali sei rimasto intrappolato?” Raff tornò umile. “Me ne ero dimenticato.” Arvad si fermò sulla porta e disse: “Oh, sono qui dentro.” Jhoira si voltò verso Piedemoccio, che si era chinato per esaminare gli oggetti sul tavolo. “Sì, sono qui.” Arvad entrò nella stanza. “Sembrano innocui. Cos’hai intenzione di fare con loro?” Piedemoccio girò la sua porzione superiore per guardare da vicino Jhoira. Lei lo osservò fermamente per un po’ di tempo, poi sorrise. “Penso di averli portati io qui, insieme al seme di Molimo, quindi dovremo riportarli a Yavimaya quando ne avremo l’occasione.” Piedemoccio non sapeva come esprimere la sua contentezza, quindi le passò un altro attrezzo. Si udì un ruggito ovattato provenire dai piani superiori, che poi cessò improvvisamente. Piedemoccio riconobbe il suono del fuoco, e ordinò ai suoi germogli di rimanere vicini a lui. Raff si agitò, stranito. “Cos’è stato?” “Sono Chandra e Jaya, sul ponte.” Disse Shanna, puntando un dito in alto. “Piromanti che lanciano palle di fuoco su una nave di legno?” Raff non sembrava felice. “Pensate davvero che sia una buona idea?” Piedemoccio pensava che fosse una pessima idea. Arvad sembrava rassegnato. “No, non esattamente, ma entrambe dicono che Chandra ha bisogno di ritrovare la vera sé stessa, e questa ricerca sembra strettamente legata ad una grande quantità di fuoco.” “Karn le sta tenendo d’occhio.” Jhoira si sistemò la lente e prese un altro attrezzo. Era una cosa curiosa. Piedemoccio ordinò ai suoi germogli di rimanere insieme a Raff, e si avviò per ottenere altre informazioni. Mentre si dirigeva verso la porta, Raff lo chiamò: “Ehi, dove stai andando? Hai lasciato qui i tuoi piccolini!” I germogli avevano obbedito e si erano raggruppati tutti vicino alla sedia di Raff. “Penso che tu ora sia la loro balia, Raff”, commentò Shanna. Piedemoccio trovò le scale che salivano verso il ponte e le salì verso il bagliore della luce solare. La prima cosa che vide fu che la nave stava volando sull’acqua. Una distesa d’acqua interminabile che sembrava estendersi in ogni direzione. Piedemoccio era sempre stato vagamente conscio del fatto che la nave avesse già volato al di sopra dell’acqua in passato, ma vederlo era tutta un’altra cosa. Attraversò il ponte fino ad arrivare al parapetto, ricordando quanto gli era sembrato lungo quel tragitto quando era un germoglio appena capace di muoversi che stava fuggendo per aver salva la vita. Il sole scaldava i pori e la sua parte superiore del corpo, con il calore che lo avvolgeva. Il cielo era azzurro e le nuvole viaggiavano su di esso, e in lontananza i sensi di Piedemoccio avvertivano la terraferma. Qualcuno di fianco ad esso disse: “Ciao, thallid. Io sono Karn.” Piedemoccio si girò e lo salutò. Karn indicò la poppa. “Non avvicinarti alle piromanti: stanno lavorando e hanno bisogno di molta concentrazione. Inoltre, anche se non l’hanno ancora fatto da quando sono arrivate a bordo della nave, sono note per urlarsi addosso molto rumorosamente.” Karn si chinò per avvicinarsi e abbassò la voce. “È molto fastidioso.” Piedemoccio si sedette sul ponte, facendo capire che non aveva alcuna intenzione di andare vicino alle piromanti. Karn si mise di fianco ad esso, e disse: “Stiamo andando a Urborg, per distruggere il demone Belzenlok all’interno della Fortezza della Cabala.” Piedemoccio guardò solennemente Karn. Non era sicuro di cosa significasse tutto quello, ma era pauroso. Karn continuò: “Il nostro successo non è garantito, ma il nostro è un gruppo formidabile.” Esitò, poi disse: “Mi dispiace aver dovuto disturbare la terra di Yavimaya per recuperare il Cylix. Sono a conoscenza del fatto che sia stato devastante per ogni essere vivente nella foresta lì vicino. Ma ho pensato che fosse necessario. Devo portarlo su Nuova Phyrexia e distruggere il loro piano una volta per tutte. Ho intenzione di terminarli per sempre.” Guardò Piedemoccio, in attesa di risposta. Qualcosa nella parola Phyrexia fece pulsare la stella bianca nel cuore della nave di… rabbia? Paura? Aspettativa? Piedemoccio non ne era sicuro, e la sua pelle si agitò per quella reazione. Karn stava ancora aspettando, e Piedemoccio gesticolò con i suoi gambi a forma di braccia, facendogli capire che gli era vicino. Karn annuì, e passò lo sguardo sull’acqua. “Gli altri pensano che i Phyrexiani non siano più una minaccia, e forse hanno ragione.” La pesante fronte di Karn si abbassò, e Piedemoccio pensò che sembrasse sia triste che preoccupato. Karn aggiunse: “Ma sento che prima agirò, meglio sarà.” Piedemoccio fissò Karn, ma lui non disse nient’altro, quindi Piedemoccio rimase lì seduto di fianco a lui ad osservare le acque infinite. Chandra era seduta sul ponte, con trentasette distinte palle di fuoco fluttuanti sopra di lei. Mantenerle tutte sotto controllo e in movimento non era facile, ma Chandra ci stava riuscendo. “Come sto andando?” chiese lei. Camminando sul ponte, dietro di lei, Jaya disse: “Se devi chiedermelo, vuol dire che non stai andando troppo bene.” Chandra non fece muovere nemmeno una palla di fuoco. Qualsiasi cosa Jaya pensasse del suo temperamento, aveva comunque abbastanza buonsenso da non perdere il controllo su una nave volante di legno. E c’erano delle cose che doveva sapere. “Perché hai cambiato idea riguardo al mio addestramento? È a causa di ciò che ho fatto con Multani?” “In parte.” Jaya fece il giro per guardarla in viso. “È stato il primo segno che io abbia visto che dimostrava la tua capacità di concentrarti su qualcosa per un certo lasso di tempo.” Chandra mantenne l’attenzione sulle palle di fuoco, e nessuna oscillò. Lei sghignazzò. “So cosa stai facendo. Stai facendo la cattiva per mettermi alla prova.” Jaya sbuffò. “Sto facendo l’onesta per metterti alla prova, ragazzina.” Chandra aveva la sensazione che quella non fosse una battuta. “Ero davvero così terribile?” Jaya sospirò e tornò a camminare. “Non così tanto. Ho visto di peggio. Testardi, impazienti, capacità di ricezione pari ad un muro di pietra, nessuna idea di cosa volessero-” Chandra non si ricordava in quel modo, nonostante ammettesse di non essere stata sempre brava ad ascoltare Madre Luti. Pensò a come si sarebbe potuta sentire lei al posto di Jaya. Probabilmente avrei litigato e avrei impartito una dolorosa lezione. Intimoriva un po’ la quantità di autocontrollo che sembrava essere necessaria ad un potente piromante. “Ehi, non ero così male. Più o meno lo so cosa voglio. Circa, a volte.” “Tu sai cosa pensi di volere”, la corresse Jaya. “Proprio come facevo io.” Iniziò a camminare in un’altra direzione. “Io pensavo di volere la mia libertà. Mi ci è voluto molto tempo prima di capire che ciò che volevo davvero era aiutare un gruppo di monaci a formare dei giovani piromanti. Perfino quelli testardi come te.” Chandra sorrise. “È per questo che non ti sei arresa con me?” Jaya sospirò. “Diciamo che non mi piacciono le cose lasciate a metà.” Scrollò un po’ le spalle. “Ancora non ti conosci bene, quindi non stai a pensare alle conseguenze. Il modo in cui hai aiutato Multani mi ha mostrato che potresti effettivamente avere qualche idea su come entrare in contatto con la vera te stessa.” Guardò di nuovo verso Chandra con un’espressione seria. “Se conosci ciò che vuoi veramente, non commetterai errori.” Chandra lasciò che le parole le entrassero bene in testa, pensando a ciò che pensava volesse, agli errori che aveva compiuto. Una delle palle di fuoco sull’orlo esterno tremò un attimo, ma Chandra la controllò, mantenendola immobile. “La mia amica Nissa ci ha abbandonato la prima volta che siamo arrivati qui. Non si fidava di Liliana, e non pensava che avremmo dovuto uccidere Belzenlok e… io sapevo che aveva bisogno di tornare sul suo piano, dopo tutto quello che era successo laggiù. Ma sembrava veramente…” Jaya la osservò. “Come se ti avesse abbandonata.” “Già, e penso che sia parte del motivo per cui mi sono arrabbiata così tanto”, ammise Chandra. “E perché ti ho urlato addosso quando pensavo tu fossi Madre Luti, e ti ho urlato addosso di più quando ho scoperto chi fossi veramente.” Chandra sapeva che sembrava si stesse inventando delle scuse. Aveva finito con le scuse. “Capisco che ciò non renda il mio comportamento migliore. Ma ora è passato, e sono pronta a bruciare via da questo piano Belzenlok e la Cabala. È questo ciò che voglio.” “Uhmm”, disse Jaya. Chandra cercò di sbirciare e vide che lo sguardo di Jaya era rivolto all’orizzonte. In lontananza, una macchia scura macchiava il cielo, come fosse una nuvola. Come una nuvola di cenere sopra ad un vulcano. Chandra strinse gli occhi. Stavano per arrivare a Urborg. Jaya le lanciò un’occhiata e disse: “Stai per avere l’occasione di provare che ciò che dici è vero, ragazzina.” Piedemoccio riusciva a sentire l’odore di fumo nel vento marino, e un aroma distante di marcio e bruciatura. La sua pelle rabbrividì, e si diresse nuovamente verso le scale, alla cui base trovò i suoi germogli. Era giunto il momento di tornare alla sicurezza del compartimento motori e alla luce della stella bianca. Per ora. Collegamenti esterni *Ritorno a Dominaria: Episodio 10 Categoria:Pubblicazione Web